


The Snow in June

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "When Pitch offers Jack to join him he takes him up on his offer. The two of them proceed to wreck absolute havoc. Violent sex ensues. :D"Havoc is wreaked, I suppose. At least normal weather patterns get fucked up. Look, I felt the last sentence of the prompt was the real goal, so there’s outdoor sex and Pitch tops from the bottom and calls Jack “Jackie” and yep. On a technical note, I managed to avoid italics in this drabble, which is an important step for my sanity given html vs. Word. Why did you read that last sentence?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 41
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	The Snow in June

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/4/2013.

As the snow falls down in June, Pitch tips his face to the sky, but even a building blizzard does little to cool his overheated face. He lets out a low and breathless laugh as the wind gusts and the whisper-kisses of snowflakes turn to needle-sharp stings. 

“That’s right Jack, show me that you want me,” he says, running jagged nails down the pale skin of the boy’s chest. 

Jack hisses in protest and grips Pitch’s forearms with a great strength at odds with his youthful appearance. He thrusts up into the Boogeyman with almost as much power as he can summon, trying to punish him for the cuts on his chest, trying not to think about how maddeningly warm, how intoxicatingly tight Pitch is. He doesn’t want to come too soon, doesn’t want Pitch to tease him again.

Pitch gives a satisfied groan and doesn’t seem punished at all. “Now you’ve got the idea, Jackie, do try to keep up.” He clenches, roils his hips for a moment before relaxing enough to ride Jack hard and fast, forcing Jack to slam into him as he did before.

“You want me to leave bruises on your skinny ass?” he asks. He’s got to distract himself somehow from the sight of Pitch’s lean body moving above his, the sharp angles of his face flushed darkly, his thick cock heavy with blood and almost pressed against his perfect stomach, that too-big cock that he’s been teaching Jack patiently and not-so-patiently to take— 

“No, everywhere,” Pitch replies, and Jack knows he means it, that bastard, he knows that Jack likes the idea, maybe too much, just as Pitch has taught him to. Jack watches him curl his thin black lips to reveal a mouth full on fangs. “Show me you want me, Jackie.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Jack mutters, letting go of Pitch’s forearms to viciously pinch his inner thighs. 

“Mmmm—careful never got me what I wished for, eh Jackie?” He licks his palm with an inhumanly long, gray tongue and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking in time with Jack’s thrusts—he uses his other hand to scratch Jack again when the sight causes him to break his rhythm. “Focus, dear boy, focus. And those pinches won’t leave bruises so I suggest you try again.” 

Fine. He will. Serve Pitch right if he actually injures him—but judging from the broken noises coming from Pitch’s throat, Jack is giving him just what he wants, and Jack suddenly realizes: he could do anything to Pitch and Pitch would just taunt him for more. Like this blizzard in June, he doesn’t need to hold back anymore. He presses his blunt nails into the skin of Pitch’s thighs and comes inside him, gasping.

“Keep that gasp,” Pitch breathes, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and before Jack can question this command Pitch has pulled off him. Now he kneels above him, leaning down so that their chests are parallel, one hand sunk in the snow and the other rapidly fisting his cock. “Just like that,” he says, before coming with a groan, spattering Jack’s neck and face with his come, but getting most in Jack’s mouth, just as he intended.

Surprised, Jack swallows by instinct and the Boogeyman grins. Jack notices the grin and licks his lips deliberately and the Boogeyman grins wider. Yes, he’s his now. His to break, his to make do things he’d never thought he’d do. It’s so gratifying to know that when he’s with Pitch he’s almost always out of control. Why, he hasn’t been able to devote enough attention to his power over the snow to reign in the cold at all for the past few months—since they first fucked.

If this keeps up, they’re going to cause the end of the world.

He doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> random-sedan reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Pitch tops from the bottom. Pitch tops from the bottom. Reblogging this for you, Esperage. XD


End file.
